The Bioinformatics Core Facility at Northwestern University's Center of Cancer Nanotechnology Excellence (NU-CCNE) consists of an established multi-disciplinary team of more than twenty computational biologists, bloinformaticists and IT specialists whose activities include a broad range of clinical and basic science informatics and bioinformatics activities that are directly relevant to the mission and goals of the CCNE. The team has a track record of participating in and coordinating with national alliances, such as the caBlG project led by the NCI CBI IT. All Core Facility members are faculty or staff in the Robert H. Lurie Comprehensive Cancer Center at Northwestern University Feinberg School of Medicine with three faculty, Du, Kibbe and Lin, also having appointments in the NU Clinical and Translational Sciences Institute (NUCATS). The specific aims of the Core are to: 1. Support NU-CCNE Investigators with bioinformatics services and educational opportunities. 2. Provide data sharing and the capacity to link with the NCI Center for Bioinformatics. 3. Coordinate bioinformatics resources and efforts at Northwestern and across the CCNE Alliance. Over the next five years, the Core will continue to provide the NU-CCNE members with bioinformatics and computational support for molecular imaging, genomics, proteomics, clinical trials and clinical informatics. State of the art algorithms for pathway analysis, microarray analysis, proteomics, good software development practices, and data handling and computational resources will be available to NUCCNE members. These activities include applying the Cancer Center's clinical trials and translational informatics infrastructure to new drug and device trials emerging from the CCNE;profiling and unraveling the molecular targets and effects of CCNE-developed compounds by high throughput -omic techniques;integrating clinical data from the Northwestern Medidne Enterprise Data Warehouse to the clinical research activities of the CCNE;and applying caNanoLab in support of the activities of the CCNE. In addition, the Bioinformatics Core Facility will continue to respond to user requests for participation in grant applications, expand faculty and staff effort as needed to respond to the changing needs of funded grants, and strive to maintain the professional level of faculty and staff through their attendance at and participation in technical courses, training, and interaction with faculty throughout the institution and the world at conferences and meetings.